Conventionally, an in-vehicle information processing apparatus has been known that corrects time information on a vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1). This in-vehicle information processing apparatus obtains time information included in a GPS signal transmitted from a GPS satellite, and provides the obtained time information for a vehicle passenger, for example, when displaying a map. Also, this in-vehicle information processing apparatus obtains reference time information that has been obtained by a mobile terminal periodically communicating with a nearby external base station, and corrects the time information included in the GPS signal based on the reference time information. Therefore, according to the above in-vehicle information processing apparatus, it is possible to provide correct local time information at a specific region or a place as time information for a vehicle passenger on the vehicle.